


My love

by Sechandc



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lots of cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sechandc/pseuds/Sechandc
Summary: Corrin returns from a long mission and Niles treats them to cuddles





	My love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my girlfriend because she was sad and this is one of her favorite ships

Niles was walking around there room waiting for Corrin to come home, they had been sent on a mission and was gone for about a week which left Niles by himself. 

Today was the day the dragon would be returning and Niles could hardly wait. He cleaned their room up so that Corrin would come back to a clean room. Niles was now sitting on their bed waiting for his lover to walk through that door. 

The second he heard the door now rattling he laid back as if he wasn't anxiously waiting for the other. When corrin walked in they saw their lover laying on the bed lazily smirking at them

"Naughty Naughty, coming home late and making me worry…" Corrin smiles as Niles stands up and embraces his lover holding the dragon in his strong arms "I've missed you so much~" Niles said holding Corrin. Corrin nods and wraps their arms around Niles "I missed you too"

Niles dragged the dragon royal over to the bed to cuddle with them. "Well I assume you don't want to talk about the gory details right now so let's just cuddle~" Niles offered and Corrin's eyes literally up "yes please!" Corrin's reaction made Niles sniker as the two began to cuddle. 

Corrin laid on Niles strong chest and cuddled into it as Niles ran his fingers through his lovers hair. The two laid together enjoying each other's company.

It wasn't until it had become very late that Jakob decided to waltz right on in "your grace dinner is ready" He said sweetly "Niles" The butler said in a more bitter tone then turned to leave. 

Corrin let out a chuckle when Niles flipped off Jakob as he walked out "come one dear, let's go eat" Corrin said getting up. Niles groaned and pouted "do we have to..?" Corrin let out another chuckle "yes dear." "Boo~" Niles said getting up as well. 

The two walked down to the dinning hall as Corrin did their best to convince Niles not to tease and insult the butler for ruining their alone time.They decided not to tell the other that he could do whatever he wanted to themself after dinner.


End file.
